


[日花]心上一點

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, My English is too poor to translate it, very short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: -凌晨五點-他輕手輕腳地關掉了手機鬧鈴，感受到原本在懷裡的人往前蹭了蹭，掙扎幾秒後還是離開了溫暖的被窩。替對方掖了掖被角，之後又低頭在眉心一吻，露出孩子氣的笑容，腳步輕快地躍往廚房。





	[日花]心上一點

-凌晨五點-

他輕手輕腳地關掉了手機鬧鈴，感受到原本在懷裡的人往前蹭了蹭，掙扎幾秒後還是離開了溫暖的被窩。  
替對方掖了掖被角，之後又低頭在眉心一吻，露出孩子氣的笑容，腳步輕快地躍往廚房。

-早上六點-

他將備好的早餐交給對方，之後接過對方替他洗好的球衣，匆匆衝出家門，當作沒有聽見對方要他不要胡鬧早起的念叨。

-早上十點-

她走進實驗室，在一片魚腥味中想起了混有鮪魚沙拉的早餐，一面想著絕對不能讓對方知道自己又差點忘記吃，一面倚著實驗桌咀嚼三明治、等待學生上課。

-中午十二點-

她在同事的曖昧笑容中打開了手機觀看球賽直播，果不其然又看見了展翅飛翔的烏鴉——她最帥氣的他。

-下午三點-

女排隊長來找她，從晶亮的眼神中讓她知道對方又贏了一次比賽。  
他當然會贏——她驕傲地笑了。

-傍晚五點-

他在隊友的祝福和秋初的涼風中衝向了精品店。

-傍晚七點-

他一反平時開車的常態，戴著口罩、騎著腳踏車向他們的母校，等待她下班。

-晚上八點-

她放開了抱著對方的手，在走進屋時奇怪地問著一路上總得不到答案的問題，但是在開門後她便明白了——  
閃著火光的蠟燭、刻意增加情調似的紅酒、烤好的全雞和突兀的麩果子。

-晚上九點-

看著他結結巴巴的樣子，她忍不住笑了出來；卻又在他伸出手時不禁熱淚盈眶，輕輕點了點頭。  
然後模糊的視線中她看見了他慌亂地衝到廚房抽紙巾的動作。

-晚上十一點-

關上手機螢幕，他攬著她的腰，沉沉進入夢鄉。


End file.
